Akame Ga Kill Second Chance
by BlacFang
Summary: An unofficial pseudo - sequel to the 24th and final episode of the Akame Ga Kill anime. Beginning where the story left off The Empire defeated, The Revolution a success, All but two of the members of Night Raid deceased. The main focus of this story will be on Akame and others. Read to find out more. Rated M Will have lemons, action , drama romance and much much more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure stood atop the partially demolished fortress that had once been the corrupted Empire's Castle. Her eyes were red like blood and burned brighter than the embers of the brightest fire. Her hair was long very long in fact, long enough to flow to her feet. And black like the blackest night despite never being dressed it was truly a sight. Her beauty was to be admired though it wasn't her beauty she was known for.

She wore a long dark cloak over her normal attire one could see faded markings of tribal tattoo like markings on her neck remnants of her most recent and final battle as an agent of the Revolutionary Army against the Empire's deadliest warrior. This was Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. Simply known as Akame to her friends or rather friend. As only her and her soon-to-be former leader Najenda were all that remained of the League / family of assassins known as Night Raid. She'd said her goodbye to her best friend Leone earlier. As her dear friend hugged she fought back the tears of despair that threatened to fall from her eyes as she realized that this was the last time she was going to see Leone.

The experienced Akame could that Leone was fatally wounded beneath that shawl she wore and with her Teigu Lionelle destroyed she would be able to heal the only reason she wasn't yet dead was due to her training and her rough childhood in the slums.

As Leone departed Akame allowed a single tear to creep down her face.

Now as she stood atop the wall and bid Najenda a final farewell she jumped down to the streets below ready to begin a anew whatever happened next she could endure but not before she paid her home one last visit.

Meanwhile another figure stood atop a building he was a great distance away but he could see Akame as clearly as if she was standing right in front of him.

He owed that to the Imperial Arms Spectator formerly the secret weapon of the serial killer Zank.

He watched via Spectator Akame and Najenda exchange words and then shake hands before Akame leapt from the building to head to parts unknown.

As she spoke to her friends she seemed to happy so relieved and she was but the man knew better than. Sure she was happy to have achieved her goal and embraced the glory of victory but it was a bittersweet victory tainted by heartache and pain.

Sure enough as he watched Akame speed off through the city streets he could her cheeks stained with the wetness of tears. Seeing this his heart shattered. "Oh Akame" he thought "So young to be so strong" he sadly shook his head. The tears he saw on her face were not just tears of grief they were the tears of someone would had been so strong for so long. She experienced more horrors in these last few months than most wouldn't experience in two lifetimes.

Her lifetime had been one on great tragedy and pain. And it was all hid fault. But none of that mattered now well it did but the man couldn't dwell on that he had a mission to complete. As Spectator deactivated the man removed the Teigu from his forehead and placed it in a pocket of his jacket he took about two steps when excruciating pain blasted though his body like a bolt of lightning he fell to his knees and clutched at his chest in agony his eye rolled into the back of his head and foam drilled from his mouth he collapsed to the ground and went still he lay completely still for a moment before he coughed violently blood and mucus spewed from his mouth. He clutched at his mouth as he tried to fight sudden urge to vomit blood seeped through his fingers he hastily dug into his pocket and pulled out a vial of a purple colored liquid. He plunged the needle into his neck and injected the fluid into his bloodstream. Instantly the pain subsided as the medicine took effect. He waited until his limbs stopped shaking before he rose unsteadily to his feet. He panted like a winded dog sudden feeling very fatigued.

The infection was getting worse his body was continuing to rip itself apart not to mention the strain of using multiple Imperial Arms. He knew he didn't have long to live but he didn't care he didn't need to alive much longer anyway as he was concerned dying God showing him mercy he deserved a far worse fate for what he'd done to Akame This pain was just part of his retribution for his sins. He knew he would die but he refused to allow death to have him until his work was done he had to live just long enough to finish what he started. He took another vial out of his pockets this one with blue liquid and injected it into his arm his veins popped through his skin as the ability enhancer took effect. He took a minute to catch his breath before he leapt from the building roof to streets below. 


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning Anew

Chap 2

Akame stopped at a food stand in town to get herself some meat as she was feeling hungry after her last words with Najenda The owner knowing of her part played in the final battle has gladly allowed to her eat her fill free of charge as she ate she noticed a small commotion going near an alley. A scream was heard Akame leapt to her feet instinctively going for her sword when she saw what the uproar was about a man walked out from the alley holding a body of blonde haired woman. Akame gasped as she realized it was Leone this was too much she had just finished crying earlier as she had left Najenda behind she knew that the wounds inflicted upon Leone would be fatal and she would be reunited with their friends as she said but still seeing her best friend a corpse pushed her over the edge and she let out a shout anguish and pain as he abandoned her partially eaten meal behind and sped off through the streets to the surrounding forest.

Those she left behind were a mix of confused and compassionate those that knew merely bowed their heads in respect most of them knew the pain of losing a dear friend was the worst kind of pain one could endure what they didn't know was that Akame had felt this pain more times than one should endure.

The man watched from the shadows what had happened and once again his heart shattered. "You deserve better than this" he thought. He turned on heel towards the stronghold that had been setup after the victory ready to continue his mission.

"And better you will have" he said aloud to himself.

The man rushed to take cover behind a stone pillar as he made his way to the armory which he could see was being guarded by four guards who seemed more interested in celebrating and drinking wine than doing their job.

He reached into his cloak pocket but froze when he heard a voice full authority shout out. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" The voice belonged to Najenda "Just because the Capital is gone doesn't mean that you can slack off there are still people who would wish to do evil things in this city that's why I need you all to be vigilant." The immediately stood to attention and resumed their post but began laughing hysterically the instant Najenda walked away. "The hell is she talking about?" one solider said. "We've won there aren't any Imperial scum left they've all been captured or killed". " I agree the Boss is just being paranoid" the men continued laughing then suddenly one of them abruptly ceasing his cries of mirth and grunted in discomfort as he felt something sharp hit the back of his neck. "Eh?" He stammered as he suddenly felt himself falling and slipped into darkness. He hit the ground hard the other guards seeing their downed comrade drew their swords and looked around. "What the hell?" One shouted.

"The fuck?" What happened?" They then noticed the dart sticking out of the fallen guards neck.

"We're under att-" the man never finished his sentence as he and the other two remaining guards were simultaneously hit with darts themselves and fell were they stood. Expressions of shock in their faces. The man emerged from his hiding spot to approach the fallen men to check their pulses he was pleased to see they were still alive he's been worried his tranquilizer darts were too poisonous thankfully they weren't. These men didn't need to die thru only needed to be incapacitated. The man approached the lead guards fallen form and searched him for the keys to the stronghold. Finding he moved towards the thick wooden doors and insert the key to unlock the door. He entered quickly taking care to lock it behind him.  
He turned round and smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Akame ran until she couldn't fight the exhaustion that had begun creeping up on her. She stopped and dropped to her knees gasping for air. She couldn't b the image of Leone out of here head yet she realized that at least Leone had died without pain as there was a peaceful smile of her face. Images of her, Tatsumi Kurome, Mine, Lubbock, Bulat, and Sheele flashed through her head She smiled in nostalgic remembrance of her loved ones. She rose slowly to her feet and continued on her way. Walking slowly with no particular direction in mind she had told Najenda she was leaving to move on but she had said that without actually knowing where she was going. Najenda had offered to allow Akame to stay but they both knew she couldn't and wouldn't thr capital held too many painful memories. Akame knew she had to move the question was where?  
Where would she go? What would she do with herself? What use did an assassin warrior have in a world without conflict? In a way Esdeath and her had that in common when Esdeath had said she couldn't live in a world without conflict and war Akame had just now realized that they were two peas in a pod in that sense. As Akame thought back to their battle she'd realized the following carnage had simply been Esdeath dealing with Tatsumi's death in her own way. The Ice Queen had for the first time in her life felt grief. And in a pit of blind rage she'd turned to the only other thing she'd lived besides Tatsumi; fighting.

Akame had understood this as she fought Esdeath in that climatic battle. She'd also understood what The Empire's General had seen in Tatsumi the same thing that Mine had seen in him the same thing that Leone and Bulat had seen in him.  
The same thing that Akame had seen in him.

Akame's thoughts wondered focusing on the moments she had shared with Tatsumi. She recalled their first meeting and brief fight how handsome she thought he looked how disappointed she was that she had to kill him how surprised she was when he stood up after taking a direct hit from Murasame. All the pleasant memories of her and Tatsumi came flooding back into her find and despite her inner emotional turmoil a smile crossed her face. "Oh Tatsumi" she thought to herself. "If only you were able to keep your promise to me"

She stopped abruptly her instincts alerting her of killing intent. Suddenly a massive apeman Danger Beasts leapt out of the woods towards her growing in anticipation of the kill. It worse and last mistake.

With much practiced ease and swiftness Akame drew her deadly blade Murasame and sliced the Ape's head off before it could even comprehend what had happened.

The Corpse walked on its own for about 2 feet before it fell the head of the creature laying behind it an expression of shock on its face frozen from the final seconds of its life. Akame quickly resheated her sword and began to continue on her way when suddenly her eyes went wide.

Suddenly the ground exploded with the force of a bomb going off and an Earth Dragon larger than the one Tatsumi had faced sprung forth from the ground awakened by the sound of the Ape man's growling. Akame drew her sword but not quickly enough the mighty monster swung it's powerful tail at her she leapt to avoid it but not fast enough the beast managed to catch her legs in midair and the force catapulted her a good 80 yards through the air.

As she sorted through the air spinning madly her mind raced as to what she could do to save herself. She prayed Tatsumi would catch her then she remembered. For just a split second she hoped the crash that would occur when she stopped flying would finish her off the she would be with her beloved comrades again. And Tatsumi and Kurome. They would be together again. But then her almighty survival instinct kicked in and then thought of giving in evaporated like a drop if water in the hot sun.

"No" she thought "I can't die I won't die today, I'll die someday but not here not like this".

Just then SPLASH! her fall ended fate it seemed had been kind today she had landed in a lagoon in some sort of rocky ravine. She rose to the surface and gasped for breath spitting up water. Thankful she hadn't landed on the unforgivable stone. She swam as fast as she could towards the shore wear she rested on her hands an knees coughing and hacking trying to get the water out of her windpipes. Using Murasame as a crutch she planted it into the sand and rose unsteadily to her feet.

Her long wet hair was now matted to her foreforehead and clung to her body covering her face entirety giving her the look of a wildwoman which is her case was more or less accurate.

She flung her wet hair out of her face and shook it dry.

She then pulled off her soaking wet black coat and wrung it dry as best she could she then stripped herself revealing her perfect body and wrung out the rest of her clothes before putting then back still damp.

"Have to dry them by fire" she thought to herself. If her clothes weren't properly dried before the temperature dropped at nightfall she risked catching hypothermia.

"First off where did I land?" She surveyed the area and found it looked oddly familiar too familiar. The topography of the landscape seems to a bit different but still the area did not look at all foreign to the seasoned warrior she knew that it felt like she'd been here before then she'd definitely been here before.

She saw a narrow path going uphill towards the overhanging cliff. Knowing she get a better read of the environment from a birds eye view she walked towards it her hand clenched around her sword in case any more Danger Beasts were about.

As she walked uphill she couldn't fight this intense feeling of deja vu' like she'd walked this very path several times before.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind momentarily and focused on the task at hand. Get you bearings find shelter and make a fire.

She finally scaled the uphill sandpath she saw a long field of grassy moors full of all kinds of flowers. She walked keeping aware for any hidden dangers.

The more she walked the more powerful the feeling of deja vu became.

"Why do I keep feeling this way?" She thought as she turned a roundabout into a path through the forest.

"I keep feeling like I know this place but I can't remember ever coming here"?

She walked on until hearing various noises of birds and fauna in the forest.  
She where the trees would clear at the end of the path and when she reached the clearing what she saw took her breath away.

Her eyes widened in awe and shock and she fell to her knees and stared at the marvel in front of her as though she had discovered the fountain of youth itself. She know knew why she kept feeling that sense of deja vu why she felt as though she had been here before. The answer was simple; she had.

Before her was a large stone column like building similar to a lighthouse embedded in the mountain with the cliff hanging overhead like a muffin top.

The building was covered in moss and veins and looked like it had been deserted for some time now.

This was the original Night Raid headquarters.

"Of course" Akame thought "that's why I kept feeling like I was somewhere familiar".

She was back where this journey had begun ,back where she had first met her friends ,back where Tatsumi had began his life as an assassin.

She was home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

The man rushed towards the center of the room unable to believe his luck all the Imperial Arms used by the Empire and the Revolutionary Army alike were in here placed here for protection under Najenda's orders. He could make some he was familiar with like Cross Tail,  
, Scream and even Belvaac powerful Teigu but none that he needed.

He walked on browsing the various relics taking to be quiet lest he attract more unwanted guards. He only had so many tranquilizer darts once those and the knockout gas were extinguished he'd had no choice but to escalate the offense. Something he would do unless absolutely necessary he didn't want to kill anyone but would do so if the need arised he courage afford to be captured or killed he wouldn't allow that to happen too much was at stake, failure was not an option he had one chance to do this right.

He scanned the various Imperial Arms in the room when to his delight he found the first crucial Teigu on his list. Perfector Glorious Hands of God. He couldn't complete his mission without these he grabbed both gloves and placed them in a sack hidden beneath his cloak.

"Next is a-ha" he said under his breath as he located the next crucial Imperial Arms he needed Dimensional Formation Shambhala he couldn't succeed with this.

He took the relic and added it to his sack he passed by another odd looking relic it looked like a giant red button though it was cracked. He eyed it curiously wondering which Teigu it was then his eye widened in realization. "It the core of an organism based Imperial Arms he reached into his pocket and pulled a manual on Imperial Arms he sifted through some pages and located the appropriate chapter.

"Hmm according to this this is the core of the Teigu known as Susanoo Speed of Lightning Trump Craddock Magamata Manifestation absorbs users life force to enhance it's strength" he read aloud.

Closing the book he gazed at the cracked core. "A shame you were obliterated I'm sure you were quite the specimen".

He picked up the nearly broken core and tossed it up and down in his hind.

"According to rumor you were a member of the Revolutionary faction known as Night Raid".

He stopped juggling the core and looked at it closely. "That means you knew Akame"

The man stopped speaking as a sudden inspiration hit him. "The Journal said this Teigu had the power to absorb Life force if I could reverse engineer that power it could aide in my mission". He thought.

He grinned smugly " Well Susanoo looks like you'll be coming with me" he said placing the core in his sack. "You be a big help to me posthumously of course".

As he placed the Imperial core in his sack he took notice of a second demolished Imperial Arms that had been on table next to it. Although he was quite sure it was an Imperial Arms it looked like a girls makeup box.

He opened his journal and perused through the pages until he found the closet image to match what he saw. "Hmm this appears to be the Teigu Gaea Foundation ability shape-shifting" he thought. "Or rather what's left of it" he closed the journal with a snap.

"Shape-shifting interesting ability" he mused " but it doesn't suit my needs I've no use for it destroyed or otherwise". He turned to walk away but turned back round and gazed at the broken Teigu curiously. He picked it up and studied it closely. "Hmm just because your destroyed doesn't mean your magical properties are gone" Against his better judgment he added the deactivated Imperial Arms to his collection. "Who knows I may have use for you after all, if not you be disposed if easily enough". He felt an object vibrating in his pocket extracting it he gazed at his tiny timekeeper and saw to his horror his window had closed. Hitting a switch on the device his sense of urgency suddenly skyrocketed. "Enough dwaddling I've been here long enough it's sheer dumb luck I haven't been discovered yet".

He rushed to the other side of the room searching for the final and most important Imperial Arms he needed for his campaign. He searched all along the weapons when he saw it ,the final piece of the puzzle. In glass case he saw it the long sword Imperial Arms Yatsufusa March of the Dead. "Yes" he said triumphantly " finally my plan can take action". This unique sword was key to his success. As he prepared to expertly pick the small lock on the glass case he stopped and noticed a small inscription on golden plate on the case. It read ; 'R.I.P Kurome' seeing this the man collapsed to his hands and knees and cried pitiful anguish tears cascaded down his face and once again his feeble cracked in two. "So the rumors were true" he whispered to himself his voice cracking with pain and emotion. "Kurome was slain and by her own sister no less"

He pulled an object out of his pocket a small toy and clung to it as though it would magically erase all the tradegy that had transpired. "Oh Kurome!" He sobbed. "Oh Akame how that must have pained you!" He choked on a sob before continuing. "All you two had was each other and you were forced to become enemies! " He sobbed harder placing both hands over his face like a pitiful man begging for his life. He rose to feet after he cried for another few moments his face still wet with tears. He placed his hand on the mantle tenderly. "Oh Kurome you deserved a better fate than this, a better life you and your sister both deserved better." He said "This is all my fault oh how I wish there was an Imperial Arms that could reverse time and make it so that it was I and not you two that had to endure such heartache and torment". He sniffed "But that doesn't matter now I cannot change the past but I CAN change the future the power to give second chances will soon be in the palm of my hand". He tenderly stroked the glass case. "I will receive divine punishment for the sins I've committed and thr horrible things I've done to you and your sister Kurome". He closed his eye in anguish. "My greatest regret is that you had to fall by your sister's blade". He hung his head in shame.

Soon enough he heard the distinct sound of excited voices and running footsteps. His eye snapped open as he remembered why he was here. "I can contemplate my fate later" he thought. He returned his attention back to the sword case "No sense in being quiet any longer: he said. With a powerful chop he shattered the glass and grabbed the magical blade. He instantly felt lightheaded and nauseous yet he remained calm he knew this was simply the Imperial Arms testing him. He closed his eye in concentration. "Lend me your power Yastusfua I'm compatible with you because I need you" The blade surged with power as it read the man's thoughts. "You're going to help me with my campaign and give me your power and I will use it for the greater good of both the world and your previous owner Kurome". Instantly he felt his nasuea end as he passed the Teigu ' s test and it accepted him. "Good" he thought as he slung the strap over his shoulder. He retracted a strange firearm which looked like a hybrid of a crossbow and revolver and several shurikens each dipped in a non-lethal neurotoxin that caused unconsciousness. He flipped over a table rook cover behind it bracing himself for the arrival of the guards. "Soon you will know peace Akame" he thought to himself. "That I promise you".


End file.
